Semblable à l'infinité de ma douleur
by Mikipeach
Summary: La bataille de Poudlard vécue à travers les yeux d'un Gryffondor et d'une Serpentard. Instant où il faut se battre pour ses idéaux, sa survie, la liberté mais aussi un instant où le passé ressurgit. Où on se replonge dans les souvenirs d'une rencontre, d'une amitié, d'un amour alors que la bataille fait rage. OS


_**Disclaimers :**__ Kennet Towler appartient à JK Rowling, en effet il est mentionné dans le tome 5 d'Harry Potter par les jumeaux Weasley comme un élève de leur classe. L'univers de cet OS appartient aussi à notre merveilleuse JK Rowling. Rien ne m'appartient hormis Lorna Bott (et même son nom de famille appartient à JK…alors vous voyez j'ai quasiment aucun droit de propriété…sauf sur l'intrigue du OS…et encore) qui est un personnage sorti tout droit de ma tête _

_**Genre :**__ Drama/Tragedy (attention je fais dans l'émotion. Attendez-vous à un fin triste sans le moindre happy end…j'espère que vous apprécierez malgré tout =D)_

_**Pairing :**__ Kennet x Lorna (un couple totalement inventé, disparaissant dans la foule de perso de l'univers d'Harry Potter et qui pourtant aurait pu exister. Une histoire d'amour sans prétention entre des personnages secondaires (voir figurants)…où pour une fois les héros font office de subalternes…et je dois avouer que ça me plaît 8D)_

_Je conseille de s'écouter comme musique __**Pour une minute de plus-Madame**__ Kay, __**Gone too soon-Simple Plan**__ (origine du titre de cet OS) ou __**Battle of Hogwart's theme**__._

* * *

Novembre, 1998

- Allez, dépêche-toi Lor', s'écrie Kenneth en me tirant.

- Mais tu crois que je fais quoi. Je te signale que je n'ai pas des grandes jambes comme toi espèce de maroufle.

- Mais enfin, Lorna, Lee nous a donné un appel important. Et d'abord pourquoi tu m'insultes comme le chevalier du Catogan. Ta répartie aurait-elle baissée depuis que nous avons quitté Poudlard, ça m'inquiète.

- Non mais vraiment Ken, je marmonne en sortant du grand couloir que nous avons pris dans l'auberge de la Tête de Sanglier.

J'arrive dans une grande salle bondée de monde, je reconnais quelques têtes comme notre bon vieux professeur Lupin que nous avons eu le privilège d'avoir durant notre cinquième année, Fred et George, vers qui Kenneth se dirige, tout content de les revoir, Lee qui me sourit, Alicia qui vient vers moi. Et tant d'autres élèves qui étaient plus âgés que moi ou qui n'étaient encore que des enfants lorsque j'ai quitté Poudlard il y a tout juste deux ans. Comment avons-nous pu en arriver là ? La guerre est imminente, je sens presque son haleine faire frissonner tout mon corps. Inconsciemment j'attrape la main de Kenneth, j'écoute d'une oreille distraite les échanges entre mon petit ami et ses amis, espérant que Katrin et Adrian Pucey arriveront d'ici peu. Soudain tout s'enchaîne rapidement, Harry Potter revient dans cette salle qui est pleine de monde, de sorciers désirant se battre, Adrian et Katrin sont enfin arrivés et bientôt un rugissement sonore s'élève dans la foule à l'annonce de l'approche imminente de la bataille. De la guerre. Et alors que tout le monde se rue vers les escaliers je ne peux m'empêcher de serrer un peu plus fort la main de Kenneth, qui me répond par une pression qui se veut rassurante.

- Vos efforts sont dérisoires. Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi, susurra la voix reptilienne du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Je ne peux retenir un frisson à l'entente de cette voix glacée et aiguë qui nous menace et annonce notre mort si jamais nous tentons de nous opposer à lui. Je lance un regard à Adrian, qui déglutit difficilement, faisant craquer les jointures de ses mains, Katrin attrape ma main alors qu'elle enfonce ses ongles dans le bois de notre bonne vieille table de maison. Et dire que nous sommes dans la même maison que cet homme qui nous dit que nous avons jusqu'à minuit pour choisir entre la lâcheté et la mort.

Lorsque le silence retombe, Pansy hurle comme une belette apeurée, l'endroit où se trouve Potter. La réponse ne se fait pas attendre, d'un même mouvement les Gryffondor, les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle se lèvent et menacent les Serpentard. Adrian ricane et je me tourne tranquillement vers Pansy qui regarde paniquée toutes les baguettes qui sont pointées vers elle.

- Visiblement Pansy, tu es en minorité ici. Je ne te plains absolument pas, je lance avec un grand sourire.

Pansy me jette un regard noir avant de s'en aller avec le reste de notre maison, sur ordre de McGonagall. Et alors que les autres tables se vident peu à peu gardant un nombre important de leurs élèves, la table des Serpentard ne compte que quatre élèves. Quatre élèves regardés avec surprise par ceux qui s'imaginent que tous les Serpentard sont des sorciers adorant le terrible mage noir. Mais je m'en moque, je regarde vers la table des Gryffondor et mes yeux croisent ceux de Kenneth. Il me sourit, je tente de lui répondre mais le mien se transforme en une grimace. Comment sourire…alors que nous allons nous battre et peut-être y laisser la vie ? Cette nuit sera décisive et il n'est plus possible de reculer. Malgré la peur il faut accepter son destin et se battre pour nos convictions. Et tant que Kenneth sera près moi, je n'aurais pas peur. Plus que vingt minutes.

_You changed my life, I hope you know  
Cause now I'm lost, so unprotected  
In the blink of an eye, I never got to see goodbye_

Août, 1989

-Lorna ! Tu ne veux pas m'aider s'il te plaît, s'exclame ma mère. Aide-moi à m'occuper des clients.

Je lève la tête de _L'histoire de Poudlard_, le cœur lourd. Dommage c'était intéressant. J'époussette ma robe d'été et sort de la réserve pour aider Maman. La librairie est pleine a craquée à cause des parents et des enfants qui achètent les fournitures scolaires. Oui on peut dire que le commerce marche plutôt bien, au fond maman et Albéric ne sont pas les gérants de Fleury & Bott pour rien. Je soupire, faisant voler des mèches blondes qui tombaient mollement sur mon front et me dirige vers un père et son garçon. Il doit avoir mon âge et préparer son entrée à Poudlard.

- Bonjour je peux vous aider, je demande avec un sourire.

- Oui nous cherchons _Mille herbes et champignons magiques _de Phyllida Augirolle, m'explique le père du garçon. Et aussi _Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants_ d'Emeric G. Changé.

- Oh pour le manuel de botanique, il faut aller dans le rayons "botanique" mais pour l'occasion nous l'avons mis en évidence dans la sous-section "manuels de botaniques", j'explique en les guidant.

Je sors le livre du rayon et le donne au garçon. Il est mignon. Plutôt de taille moyenne avec des cheveux bruns et des yeux chocolat doux et rieurs. Je lui souris et il me sourit.

- Merci, me dit-il.

- C'est bien gentil à toi, ajoute son père. Et pour le livre...

- Dans la section "métamorphose" et sous-section "manuel", je coupe en souriant.

- Merci, me répond-il. Je vais aller le chercher, pendant ce temps vous pourrez faire connaissance. Mon fils rentre cette année à Poudlard, peut être que c'est pareil pour toi.

J'hoche la tête et le regarde partir dans le fond de la librairie. Je me retourne vers le garçon, bras croisés derrière le dos attendant une réponse de sa part.

- Comment tu t'appelles ? me demande-t-il.

- Lorna. Lorna Bott. Et toi ?

- Kenneth Towler.

C'est ce jour-là que je l'ai rencontré. C'est ce jour-là que j'ai aimé et entrevu l'espoir.

_Pour une minute de plus  
Pour un dernier regard, pour redonner une chance  
A notre belle histoire_

Je me réfugie derrière un mur, évitant un sortilège de justesse. J'attends un instant avant de sortir et d'envoyer un stupefix sur le mangemort. Il l'évite et j'en profite pour lui lancer une pierre à la tête et d'enchaîner par un flippendo. Mes modestes attaques ont le mérite de l'étourdir et de le déconcentrer, mon but. J'agite ma baguette avec rapidité et le pétrifie. Je souffle et tente de reprendre mon souffle. Soudain un sortilège me frôle et me rate de quelques millimètres. Surprise, je me retourne et aperçois deux mangemorts. Merde vive les ennuis. Je me cache derrière des gravats, juste au moment où deux nouveaux sortilèges sont lancés. C'était tout juste.

-Arrête de rêvasser, me lance une voix derrière mon dos.

-Je voudrais t'y voir ! J'en peux plus.

-Eh c'est la guerre Lorna, continue Kenneth à côté de moi. Tu croyais quoi ? Qu'on allait se taper la causette avec eux, joyeusement ?

Il lance un aguamenti sur un des mangemorts avant de se recacher. Je me lève aussi et hurle « SILENCIO », déstabilisant le mangemort qui allait lancer son sort à voix haute.

-Je sais où on est Kenneth, je crie en me cachant. Mais je n'arrive pas à en voir le bout là.

-Allez courage ! Ah nous deux on va y arriver, d'accord ? Tant qu'on est ensemble tout ira bien compris.

Je sors encore une fois de notre cachette et utilise le sortilège d'attraction pour leur envoyer un gros morceau de pierre, décidée à en finir une bonne fois pour toute...Strike mes amis. Kenneth se lève et me regarde les yeux brillant d'admiration.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis fier que tu sois ma petite-amie, s'écrie t'il en me serrant dans ses bras. Bravo ! Un Gryffondor n'aurait pas fait mieux.

-Ne sois pas stupide, je dis en riant. C'est sous le coup de l'impulsion.

-Tu es une génie. Une véritable vipère, j'adore ça.

-Moi aussi je t'adore...mais pas quand tu fais des plaisanteries durant une bataille, j'ajoute en l'entraînant avec moi derrière les gravats.

De nouveaux mangemorts arrivent et nous lancent des sorts. Kenneth lance un "protegeo", le temps d'enchaîner avec un "rictusempra" qui a le bénéfice de faire éclater de rire un des mangemorts. J'en profite pour utiliser le sortilège de lévitation pour leur lancer des gravats. Kenneth se sert de cette diversion de ma part pour lancer un "lashlaback" et un "chauve-furie". Deux mangemorts sont à terre, il n'en reste plus qu'un. Soudain je m'immobilise, choquée. Je le reconnais. C'est mon oncle.

-Oncle Rufford, je dis bêtement.

-Oh on se croise enfin Lorna. Dommage que tu es choisie le mauvais côté. Au moins tu auras l'honneur de mourir de ma main.

Il me lance un sortilège et j'ai juste le temps de lancer un bouclier pour me protéger. Je tombe quand même par terre sous l'effet du choc. Je tente de faire voler des objets dans sa direction pour le détourner de moi et m'enfuir vers une autre cachette. Kenneth l'attaque aussi mais à nous deux nous ne faisons pas le poids. Que croyait-on au fond ? Oncle Rufford reste un très bon mangemort, coriace comme dit ma mère. Il a réussi à tuer trois aurors et à échapper aux griffes de Maugrey une fois. Kenneth saisit soudain ma main et lance un sortilège d'expulsion à Rufford avant de m'entraîner dans sa fuite.

_You were gone too soon  
You're part of me and I'll never be the same  
Here without you  
You were gone too soon_

- Alors ta famille a créé la librairie Fleury & Bott, me demande Kenneth en plantant sa cuillère dans sa sundae à la citrouille et aux myrtilles.

- Oui, enfin c'est mon arrière-grand-père avec Elias Fleury qui a ouvert la librairie. Ma maman a repris la suite de la boutique avec Albéric Fleury, c'est le petit-fils d'Elias, il est gentil. Un peu ronchon par moment mais gentil, j'explique en dévorant ma glace.

Nous sommes tous les deux assis à la terrasse du glacier de Florian Fortarôme, il fait beau. Le ciel est bleu comme ce jour où nous sommes devenus amis…il y a deux semaines je crois. Et puis au fond j'ai oublié, je sais juste que nous avons passé la moitié de l'après-midi à parler dans la boutique avant de se quitter à regret. Mais le lendemain alors que je lisais _Les Animaux fantastiques_, dans l'arrière-boutique, Albéric vint me voir me disant qu'il y avait une surprise pour moi. Intriguée, j'étais sortie de ma cachette et alors je l'avais vu. Il était revenu exprès pour moi, parce que comme disait son père : « Kenneth tenait à te revoir, il n'a pas arrêté de parler de toi durant toute la soirée. ». Alors nous avons passé la journée ensemble, à observer les différents rayons regorgeant de livres tous plus fascinant les uns que les autres, à parler dans l'arrière-boutique, à observer les boutiques du Chemin de Traverse. Puis nous avons échangé nos adresses et tous les soirs nous nous sommes envoyés des lettres pour parler de Quidditch et de livres, nos passions communes, nous inviter mutuellement l'un chez l'autre. J'appris que Kenneth voulait jouer au Quidditch quand il serait plus grand et qu'il aimait beaucoup lire. Son amitié est très précieuse pour moi. J'aime bien Kenneth, il est gentil, il y a de la douceur dans son regard pétillant d'espièglerie. Je trouve aussi qu'il y a une certaine innocence qui s'échappe de lui, ça m'amuse, peut-être parce que depuis toute petite je ne suis qu'une petite coquine qui aime « utiliser son intelligence pour taquiner et obtenir ce qui lui tient à cœur. Prend garde ma fille, tu risques d'aller à Serpentard ou à Serdaigle », me dit parfois ma mère. Dans ces moments-là je rie, parce que je sais que je ne suis pas une vilaine fille, juste une fille maligne mais pas méchante. Un peu ambitieuse c'est vrai, j'aimerais bien devenir une grande écrivaine ou avoir un métier où je pourrais faire des thèses sur les sortilèges, un peu comme cette sorcière dont Albéric m'avait passé le bouquin.

- Tu as une idée de la maison où tu seras, je demande en mangeant un morceau de ma glace fraise-beurre de cacahuète.

- Pas vraiment. Maman était à Serdaigle et Papa était à Poufsouffle, peut être que je serais à Poufsouffle, en tout cas comme mes parents sont des nés-moldus je ne pense pas que j'irai à Serpentard.

- Et pourquoi ? Serpentard n'est pas la maison la plus terrible, ma mère a été à Serpentard tu sais.

- Oui mais il y a pourtant eu des mangemorts et des sorciers qui ont mal tourné dans cette maison, commence Kenneth sceptique.

- J'ai jamais dit le contraire, je m'enflamme. C'est juste que…tous ceux qui vont à Serpentard ne sont pas forcément des sorciers qui tourneront mal.

- Tu aimerais aller à Serpentard Lorna ?

Je relève la tête, m'attendant à lire de la désapprobation dans son regard mais quand mes prunelles croisent celles de Kenneth, je n'y lis que de l'intérêt. Je sais aussi pourquoi j'aime beaucoup Kenneth…c'est parce qu'il ne me juge pas. Je ne lis aucun jugement, aprioris, au fond de ses yeux…je me sens en sécurité avec lui, bien car je sais que je peux me confier à Kenneth. Qu'il est un véritable ami. Et j'espère que si jamais nous ne sommes pas dans la même maison, nous garderons cette amitié.

- Eh bien…oui. Oui j'aimerais bien aller à Serpentard. Ou Serdaigle mais c'est vrai que je serais très contente d'être à Serpentard. Et pas à cause de cette histoire idiote de pureté du sang, mon papa était moldue de toute façon, non juste parce que…maman m'a donné envie d'y aller.

- Je baisse la tête, gênée. Soudain je sens quelque chose de froid sur mon visage, je relève la tête et vois la glace de Kenneth à quelques millimètres de ma joue. Il sourit, ses yeux rieurs me regardant sans la moindre ombre.

- Je pense que le vert t'ira bien, même si tu feras beaucoup de bêtise comme tu es blonde, ajoute-t-il en riant.

- Eh ! C'est pas gentil, je m'écrie en lui posant ma cuillère pleine de glace sur son nez.

On rit et c'est sous le regard mi- amusé mi- ennuyé de Florian Fortarôme que nous commençons une bataille de glace.

_Like a shooting star, flying across the room  
So fast, so far  
You were gone too soon  
You're part of me and I'll never be the same  
Here without you_

Nous courons alors que le château tremble sous les attaques lancées par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je me retourne et lance un reducto en direction de Rufford, tandis que Kenneth fait bouger une armure qui s'était retrouvée bloquée sous une pierre. Celle-ci, sort de sa prison, créant une excellente diversion et nous permet de nous enfuir dans un couloir alors que les sorts fusent et que mon oncle pousse un cri de rage. Nous passons entre des combats, Kenneth lance un sort d'explosion alors qu'un mangemort tente de nous attaquer. Une boule de cristal passe devant moi et frappe en pleine tête un serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je me retourne et découvre le professeur Trelawney ensorcelant ses objets de divination pour les envoyer sans le moindre remord à la tête de nos ennemis. A cet instant je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une grande empathie pour cette femme farfelue. Soudain une détonation, des cris, je me retourne, et aperçoit un mangemort en train de torturer un élève. Je crois le reconnaître, un gryffondor qui s'appelait Colin…Crivey. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de savoir qui il est vraiment, je lâche la main de Kenneth et cours vers le sorcier prenant un plaisir sadique en entendant le garçon hurler de douleur.

-Non ! Laisse le tranquille, je crie avant de lancer un sortilège d'expulsion sur le mangemort.

Libéré du sort, le corps du petit Colin retombe comme une masse un peu plus loin, dans les gravats. Et alors que je veux voir s'il est toujours vivant, Kenneth me tire brusquement en arrière, m'évitant la rencontre avec un sortilège de la mort, lancé depuis le haut des escaliers que nous avons descendu. Je lève la tête et aperçoit Rufford, le visage déformé par la haine. Sans réfléchir, je lance un sortilège d'explosion, tandis que Kenneth m'entraîne de nouveau loin de ce sorcier qui a juré notre mort.

- Je t'aurai traînée, crois-moi, hurle Rufford. Je laverai l'affront que ta mère a fait subir à notre famille en te mettant au monde.

Septembre, 1989

- La répartition dans les maisons va bientôt commencer. Veuillez me suivre, nous lance le professeur McGonagall.

Je regarde les lieux, impressionnée et effrayée. Si jamais je me retrouvais à Serpentard ? Une bonne partie de ma famille a été à Serpentard. Je sai que les rumeurs sur Serpentard n'étaient pas forcément juste, après tout ma mère avait été à Serpentard et elle s'était mariée avec un moldue...une traître à son sang pour certains et elle avait toujours était gentille avec les autres. J'espérais juste que se retrouver dans des maisons différentes ne ternirait pas notre amitié.  
Je lance un regard inquiet à Kenneth, il me lance un sourire rassurant et me prend la main. Puis nous entrâmes dans la grande salle.  
Le choixpeau chanta sa chanson puis nous fûmes appelés par ordre alphabétique. J'inspirais un bon coup et me composait un masque plein d'assurance.

-Lorna Bott, appela McGonagall.

Je sortis de la foule des premières années, les mains moites et le cœur battant la chamade. Le choixpeau me recouvrit les yeux et j'entendis une voix dans ma tête.

_Studieuse, ouverte et curieuse...sans nul doute tu trouverais ta place à Serdaigle. Pourtant je vois une certaine malice de ta part et une intelligence qui brille en toi. Je te verrais dans..._SERPENTARD.

Des applaudissements crépitent à la table des vert et argent, je me lève et vais rejoindre ma nouvelle famille. Je lance un regard à Kenneth, il me sourit avec gentillesse, me rassurant. Puis il s'avance et le choixpeau réfléchit un instant avant de clamer haut et fort.

-GRYFFONDOR !

Kenneth va vers sa nouvelle maison, applaudi par les Gryffondors et sifflé par les Serpentards alors que le choixpeau choisit la maison d'un certain « Fred Weasley ». J'ai envie de pleurer : Kenneth et moi ne sommes pas dans la même maison. Pire nous sommes dans les maisons ennemies. Bon c'est stupide de dire ça alors que je suis la première à dire que cette rivalité est idiote mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'être soucieuse sur notre relation future. Pourtant Kenneth me lance un regard complice, me faisant comprendre que le fait que je sois à Serpentard ne lui fait rien, qu'il reste mon ami. Mon cœur se réchauffe à cette idée, je souris mystérieusement durant tout le reste de la soirée.

Et en effet, le fait que nous soyons dans des maisons différentes ne détruisit pas notre amitié, même si certains membres de notre maison nous faisaient des remarques. On n'y prêtait pas attention, ce qui comptait c'était notre amitié.

_Je me souviens de toi près de moi  
Tu m'embrassais pour la première fois  
J'ai cette image gravée dans la tête  
Je me souviens des premiers rendez-vous  
Comme de la plus belle image de nous_

Octobre, 1993

-Tu te rends compte que Sirius Black s'est échappé ?! Imagine si je l'attrape ?! Je deviendrais célèbre. Tu crois que j'aurais une récompense ?

Je soulève les yeux de mon livre, un regard amusé en direction de Kenneth. Il est plus grand maintenant, me dépassant d'une bonne tête, ses cheveux bruns en bataille et ses yeux toujours aussi rieurs et débordant d'une envie d'aventure. Depuis notre première année, notre amitié n'a pas changer, nous sommes toujours aussi complice. On attend avec impatience de se voir entre les cours ou d'avoir des cours communs pour être à côté. Combien de fois les professeurs nous font sortir des salles parce qu'on a des gros fous rires ?! J'aime bien lui sauter dans les bras dès que je le vois pour aussitôt lui raconter mes problèmes, j'adore le voir rouler les yeux en me voyant monopoliser la conversation. J'aime nos piques envers nos deux maisons, on se charrie avec le sourire. Pour nous les petits accrochages entre nos deux maisons, sont plutôt source de fous rires que d'une réelle inquiétude. Je sais que nos amis respectifs n'apprécient pas trop notre entente. Kenneth traîne avec Lee Jordan, Alicia Spinnet et les jumeaux Weasley, ceux-ci me murmurent généralement de vagues « bonjour » lorsque je viens voir Kenneth. Je doute qu'ils me portent dans leur cœur. J'ai entendu une fois Fred et George faire des réflexions à Kenneth sur notre amitié hors des conventions. Lee et Alicia semblent en revanche se moquer de cela, certes ils savent que je traîne avec Montague, Adrian Pucey et Katrin Bundy, des personnes qu'ils ne portent pas dans leur cœur, mais ils semblent admirer le fait que Kenneth se moque des rivalités entre lions et serpents et accepte de passer les trois-quarts de son temps en compagnie d'une Serpentarde.

De mon côté j'ai souvent eu droit à des réflexions de la part de Montague, de Warrington ou de cette idiote de Calypso Nott qui se demandent comment je peux passer autant de temps avec un garçon maigre, grand et aussi rêveur. Dans ces moments-là, j'hausse les épaules, et ignore royalement les réflexions de mes amis. Qu'est-ce que ça peut leur faire si une serpentarde et un gryffondor s'entendent bien ? On est pas dans une réécriture de _Romeo et Juliette_ où deux maisons doivent se détester cordialement pour des broutilles ? Ce n'est pas parce que quelques serpentards sont des idiots que. Merlin, comme je m'en moque en fait ! Je sais que Kenneth me fait souvent des remarques sur ma maison mais c'est plus une boutade, un jeu entre nous. Dans le style :  
_« Tu pourrais arrêter de médire sur cette fille Lorna ?! Garde ton venin, vipère.  
-Et toi, ne provoque pas le premier venu en duel alors ! Espèce de lion buté va qui grogne dès qu'on lui marche sur la queue. »_  
Aujourd'hui on avait décidé de profiter d'une heure de battement pour se retrouver dans un coin du parc. J'étais assise sur la branche basse d'un arbre, alors que Kenneth, face à moi, me raconter ses rêves insensés.

-Je vois que les Gryffondors sont de vraies têtes brûlées, je lance avec ironie. Tu ne songes même pas au fait que c'est un mangemort et que tu te ferais rétamer avant même d'avoir eu le temps de dire "Quidditch".

-Tu oublies que je suis courageux, Lorna. C'est peut être un mangemort mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de l'attraper si je le croise.

-Espèce de jobarbille. Tu es surtout un inconscient. Black n'est pas n'importe qui, c'est un intime de Tu-sais-qui et toute sa famille contient une belle brochette de mangemorts.

-La tienne aussi, me répond Kenneth avec un regard déçu.

Je le regarde pendant un instant avec colère. Oui j'ai de la famille mangemorts et même un oncle qui croupit à Azkaban. Est-il obligé de me le rappeler tout le temps ? Si il y a bien une chose que je n'aime pas chez lui ; c'est son côté irréfléchi et son manque de tact. C'est : je parle et après je me rends compte du mal que j'ai fait. D'ailleurs ses yeux commencent à se voiler de tristesse et de gêne devant sa bêtise mais cela ne m'empêche pas de lui lancer :

-Parce que tu crois qu'il n'y a qu'à Serpentard que l'on trouve des mangemorts hein ? Tu devrais pourtant savoir que Sirius Black était à Gryffondor et ça ne l'a pas empêché de tuer Peter Pettigrow et de rejoindre Tu-sais-qui.

-Désolé...je ne voulais pas dire ça, s'excuse Kenneth penaud.

-Mais tu l'as fait, je réplique.

Kenneth baisse la tête, les mains dans les poches et les joues en feu. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être attendrie et de lui pardonner ses mots déplacés.

- Je suis désolé Lorna. Je suis stupide parfois.

- Ah ça oui, un vrai fils de Cognard par moment, je renifle avec dédain

- Oh Lorna, pitié, ne sois pas si cruelle avec le pauvre lionceau que je suis, supplie Kenneth en faisant une moue craquante. Ah cette horrible moue qui fait fondre toute colère en moi.

- Tu es un Gryffondor après tout. Un gryffondor n'est pas censé être une lumière.

- Et toi tu craches encore ton venin, dit-il avec un sourire amusé en se penchant vers moi.

- Parce que je suis une serpentarde, je réponds en riant.

- Tu sais qu'on devrait être ennemis normalement, m'explique Kenneth en jouant avec une de mes mèches rousse.

- Oh pitié pas ce vieux refrain, je gémis en levant les yeux au ciel. Ce n'est pas parce que Montague a de la bouse de dragon à la place du cerveau et que Malefoy est un crétin arrogant que je suis sortie du même moule. Mais si on part de ce principe ; normalement je devrais te lancer un sort et une réplique acide.

- Et normalement je devrais te haïr parce que tu es à Serpentard.

- Et moi parce que tu es à Gryffondor, je chuchote.

Je sens son souffle sur mon visage, sa main dans mes boucles, il est si près et je me sens si bien avec lui. Loin de tout. Loin de cette stupide rivalité qui au fond ne nous pourris pas tant la vie. Juste avec lui. Je souris doucement, mon cœur battant la chamade. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens cela envers mon ami ? Je plonge mes yeux bleus dans ses yeux noisette et si doux.

- Mais moi j'aime bien comment tu es Lorna, murmure-t-il en souriant.

- Moi aussi Kenneth...je crois que je serais triste sans toi. Sans ton amitié.

- La vie serait triste sans moi, parce que je suis merveilleux, me lance t'il moqueur.

- Parce que tu es un scroutt de quinze ans que je peux torturer, je rectifiais en le pinçant.

Nous rigolons ensemble, dans cet instant de complicité. Dans notre bulle à plaisanter, à parler de tout et de rien, commençant à s'échanger des gestes, des regards qui évoquaient bien plus que de l'amitié.  
Nous étions deux idiots amoureux.

_Aujourd'hui je n'ai que mes souvenirs  
Dans ma mémoire, que des pleurs, des rires  
Tout est fini, je n'm'y ferais jamais  
Je veux encore, je veux encore y croire  
Pour une minute de plus._

Kenneth agite sa baguette, un lustre tombe, je fais un ample mouvement de mon bras tandis que je me concentre sur ma magie pour arriver à faire exploser le mur et à faire léviter dans la direction de mon oncle, les pierres. Nous accélérons notre course, évitant un géant qui frappe tout ce qui bouge avec sa massue. Haletante, je me cache derrière un mur avec Kenneth et on attend, inquiet. Soudain un crac sonore derrière nous. Merde, il a transplané !

Je lance un "lashlaback" que Rufford évite avec difficulté. J'en profite pour enchaîner avec un flippendo. J'atteins ma cible, je pense que tout est fini en cet instant. Maintenant Kenneth et moi sommes tranquilles pour un moment. Je me trompe.  
Je ne comprends même pas ce qu'il m'arrive que je me retrouve par terre, sonnée par un sort. Durant quelques secondes, je vois tout trouble. Je crois distinguer Kenneth qui se bat avec Rufford. Je voudrais crier, lui demander de partir, de s'enfuir, mais une douleur me transperce le ventre. Je gémis, ma vue se trouble. Je le regarde affolée, effrayée à l'idée qu'il...meurt. Enfin je retrouve de la force dans les jambes. Je me relève et hurle son nom.

-KENNETH !

Il se retourne vers moi, surpris et soulagé de me savoir saine et sauve. En un instant je capte son regard et l'amour qu'il me porte. Et en un instant tout est fichu.

-AVADA KEDAVRA ! hurle Rufford.

Un éclair vert et Kenneth tombe par terre, sans vie. Je regarde cette vision cauchemardesque. Non. C'est pas possible. Non. Je me précipite sur lui, le secouant comme si il allait se réveiller d'un moment à un autre. Comme si il m'avait une farce. Je suis sûre qu'il va se lever, me tirant la langue, amusé de ma part avant de m'embrasser et de me dire qu'il m'aime. Non. Il ne peut pas être mort ! On avait tellement de choses de prévues ! Il ne peut pas être mort !

- Réveille-toi, je hurle. Réveille-toi je t'en prie ! Allez Kenneth. Arrête de plaisanter ! REVEILLE TOI !

- Ne t'en fait pas Lorna, me dit mon oncle en souriant, une lueur sadique dans les yeux alors qu'il prend un plaisir pervers devant ma détresse, savourant mon désespoir. Tu le rejoindras bien assez vite ton stupide gryffondor.

Hagarde, horrifiée je regarde le visage sans la moindre couleur de Kenneth. Non, non. Soudain une main agrippe avec violence mes cheveux et je vois les yeux remplis de démence, d'une envie de tuer, jouissance devant la souffrance des autres, de mon oncle. Avec un rire, mon oncle me pousse en arrière. Dans un cri, je roule dans les escaliers, je gémis, mes côtes me font mal. Je tente de me relever mais oncle Rufford me donne un grand coup de pied à la mâchoire. Je retombe sur le dallage du couloir, une douleur lancinante dans ma mâchoire et le goût métallique du sang dans ma bouche. Je tousse, crache un caillot tandis que Rufford se détend les muscles. Comme si, tout cela n'était rien qu'un vulgaire jeu, une petite activité physique, un loisir pour le divertir.

- Ah si tu savais comme j'ai attendu ce moment, soupire-t-il au comble du bonheur. Nous allons prendre tout notre temps ne t'en fait pas. ENDOLORIS !

Je hurle alors qu'une souffrance innommable dissous mes os, déchire mes muscles, retourne mes entrailles sans ménagement. Je boue, on m'arrache mes membres, on les broie. C'est comme si on lacérait chaque parcelle de ma peau, qu'un feu me brûlait de l'intérieur et je hurle. De souffrance, de désespoir devant la mort de Kenneth. Ma souffrance. Cette guerre. Mon désespoir.

_Pour une minute de plus  
Être avec toi ce soir  
Sentir encore ta présence  
Je veux encore y croire_

Novembre, 1994

-Lorna ! Attend Lorna, crie Kenneth au bout du couloir.

Je me retourne et lui cours dans les bras. Sentir le contact de son corps contre le mien me fait brusquement rougir et je recule, les joues en feux. J'ai tendance à oublier que maintenant il me fait de l'effet, que je ressens du désir et des sentiments pour lui.

-Tu vas comment ?

- Bien, me répond-il en m'embrassant sur le front. Euh je voulais te demander quelque chose ?

-Quoi ?

Kenneth rougit, nerveux et me prend la main pour m'emmener vers un endroit plus discret. Je ris, amusée par tant de mystère et en même temps je sens mon cœur accélérer son rythme en sentant la chaleur de sa main dans la mienne. Nous arrêtons dans un couloir silencieux, devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet. Je souris timidement à Kenneth, attendant qu'il m'explique. Qu'il me parle.

-Lorna...est-ce que tu trouves les élèves de Durmstrang...attirants.

J'écarquille les yeux interloquée avant d'éclater de rire. Kenneth rougit légèrement, mais reste malgré tout impassible. Je me demande alors s'il n'y a pas une raison cachée à cette question. Rien qu'à cette idée je sens mon cœur battre un peu plus vite, si seulement il me faisait une déclaration d'amour...pourquoi pas à la Romeo. Oh Morganne, ce que je peux être romantique et niaise parfois. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de voir des films à l'eau de rose moldus.

-Lorna ?

-Non pas du tout, je murmure en souriant bêtement.

-Et les garçons de Beauxbâtons ? continue Kenneth avec de l'espoir dans la voix.

-Non plus, je réponds en baissant la tête, rouge comme ma chevelure.

-Tant mieux alors, je n'ai pas d'adversaire.

Je relève la tête surprise, Kenneth me sourit doucement. Ses cheveux désordonnés, sa grande stature, son sourire...mon coeur bat la chamade en cet instant. Kenneth s'approche doucement de moi, je me recule gênée contre un mur. Sans la moindre hésitation Kenneth se penche vers moi, vers mon visage, vers mes lèvres.

-Lorna, tu voudrais venir au bal de noël avec moi ?

-Quoi...?! je bafouille.

Kenneth appuie son front contre le mien, je le regarde abasourdie et en même temps heureuse.

-Alors ?

-...Oui.

-Et pourquoi ?

-...parce que je t'aime Kenneth, je réponds dans un souffle avant de colle mes lèvres aux siennes.

Nous nous embrassons dans un baiser hésitant et tendre. Je noue mes bras autour de son cou, laissant mes doigts jouer avec ses cheveux. Il entoure ma taille, me soulevant du sol. Je sens mon coeur battre fort, si fort alors que cette phrase tourne dans ma tête : Je l'aime. J'aime un gryffondor. Et curieusement cette idée me comble de joie. Je me rends compte que les maisons n'ont aucune valeur dans notre histoire : il y a juste nous. Qu'importe Serpentard et Gryffondor. Qu'importe notre sang. Qu'importe nos familles, notre entourage, nos convictions. Seul notre amour compte en cet instant. Nous nous moquions déjà éperdument de tout cela mais en cet instant tout devient pour moi plus concret, plus palpable. A bout de souffle nous stoppons notre baiser, front contre front, lueur de vie dans les yeux et le même sourire de bonheur sur les lèvres. Kenneth dépose un petit bisou papillon sur mon nez. Je ris. Je l'embrasse dans le cou et sur la bouche, me sentant en cet instant si vivante.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, je chuchote heureuse et quelque peu effrayée.

-Tu as acceptée d'aller au bal avec moi. Alors on y ira ensemble.

-Je me ferais belle rien que pour vous Romeo, je chuchote en riant.

-Quoi ?

- Non rien. Romeo est un personnage d'une histoire moldue, j'explique.

-Ah oui ? Et que fait-il ?

-Il aime Juliette qui appartient à une famille ennemie, ils se marient...

-...et eurent beaucoup d'enfants, ricane Kenneth en enfouissant son visage dans mes cheveux.  
-Non ils se tuent.

-...pas joyeux, commente-t-il.

-Mais leur amour demeure éternel et réconcilie les deux familles.

-Je t'aime Lorna, chuchote Kenneth dans le creux de mon oreille.

Je regarde Kenneth heureuse alors qu'il me dépose sur le sol. Je tiens entre mes mains sa cravate aux couleurs de Gryffondor...j'aime bien ces couleurs. Le rouge et l'argent vont bien ensemble.

-Je t'aime aussi Kenneth, je dis en posant mon front contre son torse si grand, si protecteur.

_You were always there like a shining light  
On my darkest days, you were there to guide me  
Oh, I miss you now_

1996-1998

Peu après avoir réussi mes A.S.P.I.C, j'ai décidé de reprendre la librairie sur le chemin de Traverse. Maman a commencé à m'apprendre tout ce que je devais savoir sur ce métier, j'avais toujours aimé l'odeur des livres donc pour moi c'était...le paradis. Kenneth venait souvent nous aidé à ranger des cartons, à tenir la boutique puis après on allait marcher dans Londres, parmi les moldus. Loin de la noirceur de la situation. Pour mieux se retrouver. Pour mieux prendre conscience du fait que nous voulions vivre dans un monde en paix. Libre.  
Kenneth voulait faire des études de médicomages, on en parlait des fois dans nos promenades. On parlait de l'avenir. Et dans notre avenir on voyait notre amour et Vous-savez-qui mort. On se voyait heureux, les moldus ignorants et épargnés, les sorciers dans un monde en paix. Mais on a vite compris qu'il fallait d'abord se battre pour donner naissance à ce monde. J'ai voulu aussi montrer aux autres qu'avoir une famille de mangemorts ne ferait pas de vous l'un d'eux. Que je pouvais choisir mon destin, ma vie, mes idéaux.  
Avec Kenneth nous avons décidé de faire de la résistance à notre échelle. Lorsque les rafles de nés-moldus ont commencé, nous avons tenté d'en sauver le plus possible. Grâce à un ami de Kenneth, qui travaillait au ministère, on avait une liste des nés-moldus qui devaient être emmenés. C'était des petites listes comparé à la réalité mais c'était des sorciers prévenus. On allait taper à leur porte, on les suppliait de quitter le pays, on les mettait en garde...Certains nous écoutaient et d'autres étaient plus méfiant. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que grâce à nous deux, certaines familles et certains enfants ont évité un drame, des larmes, des pertes.  
Il y avait ces soirs où avec ma mère et Kenneth, j'écoutais la radio de la résistance. On avait jeté plein de sortilèges pour que personne nous entende et nous écoute puis on s'asseyait autour de la radio pour écouter la vérité. Pour savoir que d'autres sorciers se battaient avec nous, partageaient nos convictions. Dans ces moments-là je me sentais heureuse, je me disais que l'on réussirait.  
Il y a eu ce jour où nous étions à Camden Lock village, Kenneth et moi. On avait trouvé des petits colliers en argent à l'effigie d'animaux, en cherchant j'avais trouvé un lion et un serpent. Rien que pour rire on les avait achetés. J'avais le lion et Kenneth le serpent, surprenant lorsqu'on sait que ce ne sont pas les signes de nos propres maisons...mais pour nous c'était une façon de dire : mon coeur appartient à un lion, mon coeur appartient à un serpent et je possède quelque chose qui me le rappelle.  
Je pensais que nous serions toujours ensemble. Je pensais que même la guerre ne nous séparerait pas. Je me trompais.

_Je donnerais n'importe quoi  
Pour une minute de plus  
Je ferais n'importe quoi__pour une minute de plus  
Pour un dernier regard_

D'un geste, Rufford stoppe le sortilège, j'inspire de plus en plus vite, les poumons en feu, le corps torturé, le cœur en miette. Je tousse et tente de me retourner, de bouger mon corps qui crie grâce. Amusé, Rufford me regarde me traîner lamentablement sur le sol.

- Allons Lorna, allons Lorna. Tu sais bien que tout cela est vain. Que peux-tu faire contre moi ? Toi sorcière bâtarde, infâme sang-mêlée qui a aimé un sang de bourbe, tu espères vaincre un mangemort comme moi. Allons, tu as passé l'âge des rêves Lorna, hurle-t-il en m'expulsant à un mètre de lui avec sa baguette. Je vais te tuer Lorna, comme j'ai tué ton sale petit gryffondor et comme je tuerai ma sœur une fois que Lord Voldemort aura tué Harry Potter.

Je sens un sort frapper ma joue, alors je relève la tête pleine de rage. De haine. Poussée par une force inconnue, je me lève et lance un sort, puis un autre et un autre. Nous nous envoyons nos sorts avec rapidité. C'est à celui qui tuera l'autre le premier, à la moindre erreur de son adversaire. Je sens la colère qui prend possession de moi et me contrôle. Je sens ma baguette donnait naissance à ce que je veux faire avec ma magie. Dans ma tête je ne prononce plus de sort, je visualise ce que je veux lui faire. En cet instant je crois que je pourrais lui lancer un sortilège impardonnable. Je veux le tuer, je veux le tuer. Lui faire ressentir ma douleur. Lui faire comprendre qu'il m'a arraché le cœur, que par un seul sortilège de mort, il a réussi à briser deux vies. A me tuer en même temps que le rayon vert emportait l'âme de Kenneth.

- EXPERLLIAMUS ! je crie à m'en déchirer les cordes vocales.

Sa baguette vole dans les airs pour tomber cinq mètres plus loin. J'en profite pour lui lancer un sortilège d'expulsion avec toute la force dont je suis capable. Rufford sous l'effet du sort traverse la fenêtre et je l'entends hurler dans sa chute. Alors je me laisse tomber sur le sol, mes genoux heurtant violemment le dallage alors que les bruits étouffés de la guerre résonnent dans mes oreilles. J'halète, une boule obstruant ma gorge, m'étouffant. Tremblante, presque inconsciemment, je me traîne, rampe jusqu'à lui. Et mes mains agrippent Kenneth, alors je le serre doucement contre moi. Oubliant où je suis, pourquoi je suis là.

J'entends les cris, les explosions, les sorts...mais tout ça me paraît stupide et lointain. Comme dans un rêve. Je regarde Kenneth dans mes bras. On dirait qu'il dort mais ses yeux grands ouverts, sans vie, me prouvent le contraire. Un gémissement étranglé franchit mes lèvres alors que je me recroqueville sur son corps.

Je l'aimais et il est mort.

Je l'aimais à en mourir et il est mort. Pourquoi ?

Il est mort. Je ne reverrais plus Kenneth. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi ? Il ne peut pas être mort. Je sais. Je sais qu'il va se réveiller. C'est une évidence. Une certitude. Il ne peut pas être parti. Comment vais-je vivre sans lui ? Il était mon ami, mon meilleur ami, mon confident, mon amour, ma conscience, ma joie, ma jalousie, ma peine, mon ennemi, ma passion, mon futur, mon présent, mes larmes, mon bonheur, mon passé, mon oxygène, mon cœur, mon âme. Ivre. J'ai toujours était ivre de lui, folle amoureuse. Je l'aimais d'amitié, d'amour, comme un frère, comme un ami, comme un amant. Je l'aimais à en crever. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'a-t-on enlevé mon bien le plus précieux ? Arraché sans le moindre remord une partie de moi ? Une boule se forme dans ma gorge, je sens un flot de sentiment m'étouffer, des sanglots s'entrechoquer contre mes dents alors que je secoue vainement Kenneth. Il n'a pas le droit de partir. Je t'interdis de partir Kenneth tu m'entends ?! Tu vas devenir arbitre de Quidditch, je ferais une thèse sur les sortilèges et on se mariera. J'accepterai même de me coltiner ces idiots de Fred et George qui se feront un plaisir d'assister au mariage de leur préfet. Je pardonnerai peut être à Fred le fait qu'il t'a un jour mis de la poudre de Bulbox pour rire devant ton corps couvèrent de furoncle. J'accepterai de manger la tourte de ta mère que je trouve horrible sans rechigner. Je suis prête à chanter une chanson anti-serpentard mais par pitié reviens Kenneth. Reviens ! Bouge s'il te plaît, ouvre les yeux par pitié ! Ne me laisse pas seule. Je…je veux finir ma vie avec toi, je veux voir la vieillesse modifier tes traits, te donner une douce sagesse. Je veux que nous ayons des enfants pour que je puisse leur raconter que mon seul et unique amour fut mon meilleur ami et l'homme avec qui je partagea chaque instant de mon existence. Mais Kenneth ne bouge pas, il n'est plus qu'un pantin dont les membres tressautent alors que je le secoue pour le réveiller, comme ces fois où nous dormions ensemble et que je n'arrivai pas à dormir. Je m'amusais à le réveiller parce que je refusais tout simplement d'affronter les ténèbres sans lui. Je gémis, tentant de retenir les larmes qui brouillent ma vue et cette boule qui m'étouffe, m'étouffe et ne cesse de grossir. Oppressant ma gorge, ma poitrine, un flot de larmes, de cris, de chagrin, de désespoir qui ne demandent qu'à sortir pour hurler ma peine au monde, dans ce champ de bataille chaotique. Je lâche le corps de Kenneht, il retombe par terre dans un choc, résonnant dans ma tête alors que les images d'un avenir radieux, que je n'avais cessé de rêver avec lui, tombent dans la spirale infernale des « et si », d'une douce chimère qui n'aura jamais lieu d'être. Mort. Kenneth est mort. Réalité fatale qui me frappe de plein fouet alors que ses yeux vides me contemplent. Je ne le reverrai plus. Plus jamais. A cette idée, les sanglots s'échappent enfin de ma poitrine. Je pleure comme une enfant sur son corps, alors que la bataille fait rage.

- Reviens. Reviens. Reviens s'il te plaît, je supplie en pleurant. Reviens.

_Je me souviendrai  
Toujours de nous  
De toutes ces images  
Qui me rendent fou  
_

Je me tourne et me retourne dans mon lit, tentant vainement de trouver le sommeil. La nuit recueille le soupir qu'émet alors mon âme, résonnant dans la chambre de Kenneth. Je me lève, agacée et me dirige vers une forme dans le noir. Sans le moindre remord, ignorant ma conscience qui me chuchote que Kenneth doit dormir et qu'il n'appréciera surement pas que je le secoue pour l'arracher aux bras de Morphée, je réveille mon meilleur ami.

- Keskya, marmonne Kenneth en se tournant vers moi.

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir, je chuchote.

- Et c'est une raison pour me réveiller, me répond un Gryffondor de douze ans, furieux.

- Je vois pas pourquoi tu serais le seul à dormir, je lance de mauvaise foi.

Kenneth soupire et s'assoit avant de se tourner vers moi. Je reste silencieuse, laissant mes yeux s'habituer à l'obscurité. C'est fou comme la nuit les choses changent. Voilà que les ombres dessinent des arabesques dans la pièce, les meubles étendent leurs formes, les figurines s'allongent pour devenir des objets tantôt menaçant tantôt fascinant. Soudain un halo de lumière perturbe la quiétude de la pénombre de la nuit. Je me retourne et voit Kenneth sur son lit et tenant une lampe torche dans la main. La lumière éclaire faiblement son corps d'enfant maigrichon, dévoilant un visage doux et espiègle.

- Et si on faisait une cabane, me demande-t-il.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Pour se protéger du monde, se cacher, se construire notre bulle.

- C'est pas un peu idiot pour notre âge, je dis d'un ton ironique avant de me retrouver recouverte par la couverture de Kenneth.

Recouverts du drap, piliers tenant notre toit de fortune, Kenneth et moi nous faisons face, la lampe entre nous deux, créant des ombre sur nos visages. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire lorsque Kenneth nous sort que nous sommes sous une cape d'invisibilité nous cachant à la vue du terrifiant professeur Rogue. Puis il parle, laissant les mots sortirent de ses lèvres, fleurirent dans l'air et former un bouquet aux belles consonances, contant des histoires, des contes, des rêves qui éclosent dans sa tête. Et je l'écoute. J'écoute mon ami au cœur de lion qui distille dans l'air de belles paroles, de belles images. Puis c'est mon tour, alors hésitante, trébuchant entre le flot de mots qui sort de ma bouche, je tisse maladroitement des histoires. Des images moins belles que les siennes prennent sens sous notre tente, alors que mes mains s'amusent parfois à faire des jeux d'ombres avec la lumière, taches d'encre éphémères sur le drap blanc, le temps d'un conte sorti de ma tête. Puis nous parlons, chuchotons, tissons inlassablement un monde, une bulle coupée du monde. Loin de tout. Piliers de cet univers, de notre monde. Et j'espère qu'il en sera toujours ainsi. Secrètement dans mon cœur je souhaite que nous soyons toujours ensemble. Que jamais notre bulle éclate. C'est ce que je me chuchote au tréfonds de mon âme alors que je me penche vers Kenneth pour déposer sur sa joue un baiser. Pour le remercier d'être toujours là. D'être tout. Mon bonheur. Ma vie. Ne me laisse pas dans les ténèbres Kenneth. Sois ma lumière. Fais-moi rêver par tes mots. Eclaire mon chemin. Ma vie. Sois mon souffle. Ma vie. Mon amour.

* * *

- Lorna ! Kenneth !

- Lorna ! Réponds-moi, crie Katrin.

- Kenneth, continue Lee.

Pourquoi nous appelle-t-on ? Pourquoi ? Je suis bien là, serrée contre le corps de Kenneth. Ce corps qui à chaque seconde perd un peu plus de sa chaleur, devenant de plus en plus dure, froid. Comme mon cœur, mon âme en cet instant. J'entends des pas, des voix et un silence de mort comparé à la violence des combats. La guerre est-elle finie ? Mais à quoi bon ?! Kenneth est mort, sans lui la vie n'a plus de saveur.

- Lee ! Elle est là, hurle la voix de Katrin tandis que des pas résonnent sur les dallages du couloir.

Une main se pose doucement sur mon épaule, mécaniquement je me tourne vers sa propriétaire et je vois une chevelure châtain en bataille, un visage ravagé par la tristesse et les ecchymoses. Mes larmes redoublent alors que je serre avec plus de force Kenneth contre moi.

- Viens, Lor'. Allez viens.

- Non, je ne veux pas, je gémis en réaffirmant ma prise. Je ne veux pas le laisser.

- Ne t'en fait pas me chuchote Lee, on va l'amener dans la grande salle…On a une trêve, explique-t-il avec dégout.

- Il est mort, je hoquète alors que Katrin m'attire vers elle. Je ne veux pas qu'on me l'enlève, je veux qu'il revienne, je sanglote en ne cessant de répéter cette phrase.

Comme si c'était une formule magique qui me permettrait de remonter le temps, de le ramener à la vie. Katrin m'aide à me relever, tandis que Lee, le regard vide de toute émotion face à la perte de son ami, à l'horreur de cette guerre, soulève délicatement le corps de Kenneth avec un sort. Je ne suis plus qu'un pantin, je ne sais même plus ce que je fais. Je croyais que j'allais me jeter sur le corps de Kenneth, hurler et refuser qu'on me l'arrache, mais rien. Je me laisse doucement conduire par ma meilleure amie, pleurant comme une enfant. Hoquetant, ma respiration se bloquant presque dans ma gorge alors que je noie mon visage sous mes larmes, baignant mes mains de ma tristesse. Non loin de la Grande salle, j'aperçois Olivier Dubois et Neville Londubat portant un petit corps. Je manque de déglutir lorsque je reconnais le garçon qui se tordait de douleur sous les effets du doloris et que j'ai tenté de sauver. Katrin m'arrête non loin de l'entrée de la salle alors que Lee emmène le corps de Kenneth. Hagarde, je le regarde s'en aller, s'éloigner un peu plus de moi. Non. Non. Non. S'il vous plaît ne me l'enlevez pas. Par Merlin, s'il vous plaît vous m'avez pris sa vie, son âme. Laissez-moi au moins pleurer sur son corps, laissez-moi cela par pitié. La seule chose qu'il me reste de lui avant que mon seul refuge soit les souvenirs, les larmes et les regrets.

- Lorna, me murmure doucement Kat. Lorna écoute-moi ! Surtout sois forte, ne te laisse pas envahir par la tristesse…je sais que c'est idiot de dire ça mais-

Elle n'achève pas car sa voix se trouve obstruée par les sanglots et en cet instant, je me dis que le cauchemar n'est pas fini. Qu'en plus de perdre mon cœur, il va falloir que je vois des horreurs et que j'accepte l'idée d'avoir perdu des êtres chers. Je me sens mal, je me sens très mal. J'ai envie de fuir. De partir loin d'ici. Je veux fuir parce que je ne suis pas courageuse. Je ne suis pas une Gryffondor. Je n'avais pas son courage, je n'avais pas sa gentillesse, sa tendresse, cette douceur, cette aura si rassurante qu'il dégageait, ces rêves qui pétillaient dans ses yeux. Je n'ai pas tout ça, je n'ai pas tout ça, je n'ai pas tout ça. Je ne suis rien sans lui. Je suis juste une pauvre fille sans cœur, sans âme. Je ne veux pas voir ça. Je ne veux pas supporter de nouvelles morts. De nouvelles vies au fil tranchée par un putain coup du destin. Je veux fuir mais je me laisse entraîner par Kat vers l'endroit où Lee a déposé le corps de Kenneth.

Nous passons entre les blessés et les morts. Je vois des masques. Des personnes que je connais porter des masques, semblable à celui que je porte. Un visage figé, sans la moindre émotion, frappé par l'horreur, par la monstruosité de la guerre, par l'incertitude, le deuil. Je me sens mal. Je veux fuir. J'entrevois le visage livide de Lavande Brown, les Weasley autour d'un corps, Ernie Macmillan, Michael Corner, Tonks, le professeur Lupin…et tant d'autres visages. Je veux fuir. Laissez-moi partir, pitié. Kenneth aide moi je t'en supplie ! Protège moi je voudrais hurler.  
Mais Katrin se laisse tomber à côté de Lee, pleurant à chaude larme devant deux corps, reposant doucement près de Kenneth. Quand je les reconnais, mon cœur qui bat juste pour maintenir ma pauvre carcasse en vie, chute dans les abysses de la tristesse. Le souffle coupé, je tombe par terre. Le corps d'Adrian est tellement mutilé que j'ai peine à croire que c'est lui. Pourtant sa chevelure blonde poissée de sang et la bague à son doigt gauche me montrent l'évidence. Je regarde Lee, qui sert la main d'Alicia. Petite main pâlotte et tâchée de sang, ses cheveux aux reflets bordeaux sont brulés, son corps couvert d'ecchymoses. Et à côté d'eux il y a Kenneth.

Kenneth qui contemple de ses yeux vides le ciel sans étoile de la Grande salle. C'est trop. Trop pour moi. Trop pour mon pauvre petit cœur qui n'est pas assez fort sans la présence rassurante et souriante de Kenneth. Je m'enfuis. Je cours, m'échappe de cette atmosphère étouffante, de la présence de la mort qui m'enlace, m'étouffe et m'oblige à contempler cette horrible spectacle. J'ignore les élèves traumatisés qui dans la nuit pleurent et veulent s'enfuir comme moi. Je cours pour eux. Je cours pour moi, pour fuir ce monde sans couleur, sans vie, sans sens. J'ignore tout ce qui se passe autour de moi. Rien ne compte que ma fuite. Je sors en courant aussi vite que mes jambes le peuvent. Jusqu'à en avoir le souffle coupé, les poumons en feu, les blessures lancinantes.

Je cours dans le parc, hurlant ma douleur aux étoiles impassibles qui recouvrent cette nuit de violence et de peine. Je hurle parce que je suis seule maintenant. Un trou béant à la place du cœur. Le goût amer des souvenirs dans la bouche. L'odeur de la mort me faisant tourner la tête.

Je hurle en songeant aux morts, aux amis, aux connaissances, aux enfants qui ont donnés leur vie. Je hurle face aux ténèbres qui m'entourent maintenant, privée de chaleur, privée de lumière, privée de vie, privée de toi. Je hurle et je tombe dans l'herbe humide. Je t'aime Kenneth et la guerre, la liberté, nos idéaux t'ont arraché à moi.

Je contemple nos souvenirs face à l'immensité du ciel, semblable à l'infinité de ma douleur.

* * *

_Verdict ?! Vous aimez, vous détestez ? Qu'importe une petite review pour me laisser une trace de votre passage et me dire ce que vous en pensez (motivation de l'auteur mes chers). J'écrirais surement un deuxième OS mais du point de vue de Kenneth…parce que j'ai encore pleins d'anecdotes et de détails sur ce couple (et des musiques de « chialance suprême » à utiliser aussi pendant que vous le lirez xD). Bref restez attentif sait-on jamais. Et pour ceux qui lisent ma fanfic__** My Remake of Alice in Wonderland**__, j'informe que Kenneth et Lorna vont apparaître dedans. Et pour info (parce que je suis pipelette à mes heures perdues) j'ai imaginé l'histoire de Kenneth et Lorna pour un forum Rpg. Mon personnage était Lorna (avec un nom de famille différent) et j'avais voulu en faire une serpentarde tout en lui créant une relation amoureuse avec un gryffondor. _

_Pourquoi ce choix ? Parce que je trouve que la rivalité entre les deux maisons me fait penser à Romeo et Juliette et puis je sais pas avec l'histoire d'amitié de Severus et Lily et l'image négative des serpentard…j'ai eu envie de créer une amitié/amour entre ces deux-là, de montrer que les serpentard n'avaient pas forcément que des mauvais côtés (comme vous pouvez le constater Adrian et Katrin (appartenant à JK susususu…c'est pas des blagues. Bon le prénom de mademoiselle K. Bundy est inventé mais oui elle est mentionnée dans l'univers de JK) sont des serpentard et choisissent de se battre contre Voldy) et puis je trouvais ça romantique comme histoire. _

_Enfin bref voiloù comme dans ma fanfic __**My Remake of Alice in Wonderland **__mon héroïne est dans la même année et la même classe que les jumeaux Weasley, c'est tout naturellement que j'ai voulu qu'elle ait un lien avec Kenneth. Et c'est là que je me suis souvenue de cette histoire entre Lorna et Kenneth. Alors je l'ai ressortie, dépoussiérée (parce que certaines choses étaient bancales, y avait des fautes, fallait modifier enfin breeeef), peaufinée ET au final je suis devenue dingue de ce couple que je trouve touchant et beau =D_

_Maintenant j'attends vos reviews et vos impressions mes chers lecteurs. _

_PS : OUI au risque de vous surprendre Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang sont des écoles mixtes. Allez comprendre pourquoi dans les films ils ont tenu à changer ça._


End file.
